Battle of the Folk Strait
Battle of the Folk Strait is a naval battle erupted between the Gra Valkas Empire that attacked an advanced eleven-member parliament at the site of the eleven-country leadership conferences, and a naval battle broke out with participating Allied Forces. Background The Gra Valkas Fleet that participated in the Naval Battle of Magdola appeared near the Port Town Cartalpas, and each participating fleet was intercepted by a temporary Allied Force to maintain the state of the country. This was unwilling as Mirishial, who knew the difference in strength in advance, but the enemies did not wait and decided to give up evacuating. The powerful and prideful nations gathered there refuse to move and decided to defend the place with the escort ships they brought. Only Japan and Anionnrial Empire were concerned since they were aware of Gra Valkas' actual strength. Without any destroyers with them, there's no way their coast guard patrol boat could face off against a WW2 era battleship in which Japanese diplomats lament that they should have taken the Hayabusa-class patrol boat of the JMSDF instead since it has anti-ship missiles. Japan tried to leave but at this point, it was too late since the enemy fleet was already nearby so they have to fight. Additionaly, during the conference, the diplomat Cielia announces that all of the countries should submit under their rule. When the diplomats of each countries barraging her with anger, she leave the meeting, prompting the Empire to use a "punitive attack" to display their dominance. Naval Battle The battle began and all ships of all civilized nation were decimated by the 200 Gra Valkas fighter planes flew from the Gra Valkas’s carriers standing offshore. Mirishial Alpha-3 aircrafts and Mu’s Marine aircrafts were unilaterally annihilated, but the Wind Dragon Knights did a good fight to some extent, but did not stop the attacking team. The ratio itself was 1:1 between Wind Dragon Knights and Fighter planes. The Allied fleet, which had no decent anti-aircraft weapons, had no hands and feet in air attack, especially among wooden non- powerful ships that have been destroyed by bomber guns. It was only the Fleet-Class Maximal Flash Magic of the Agarta Magic Fleet that rewarded Gra Valkas’s aircraft with at least destruction of 2 fighters. The only exception was Japanese Shikishima-class patrol boat, which was equipped with Oerlikon 35 mm twin cannon and JM61 20mm gun. The Gra Valkas aircrafts were shot down down one after the other, and the enemy and allies are greatly surprised. Still, the attacks did not stop, and some began to reach the city. Suddenly, at the entrance to the strait, the Super-dreadnought battleship, the Grade Atlastar suddenly appears with just one ship. At first glance, it looks like a reckless act, but the power difference with the Allied Fleet was still obvious, and the Allied Fleet is sunk from one level to the next with different levels of firepower. Even the Mirishial’s cruiser, which had been a reliable rope, was pushed out with ease, and Japan's Shikishima-class patrol boat who tried to pass through the strait in a hurry was sunk without mercy. The Allied Forces will be exhausted more and more by the subsequent second attack squadron. Only one ship, La Kasami, was wrecked to the shore by a run-down caused by a shot, but escaped sinking, but all other Allied ships were sunk, and their aircrafts and wind dragons were completely destroyed. The damage of the Gra Valkas was insignificant, except for a few aircraft crashes, the Grade Atlastar ''was one spot of scratches by the Mirishial’s cruiser, and a part by the cannon was damaged and inoperable from Japan's Shikishima. After the naval battle, The Port Town Cartalpas was bombed by the air raid and rescue operations for survivors from each nation including Japan were captured were carried out by the Grade Atlastar battleship and three other destroyers, and they were detained by the Gra Valka Imperial Navy as prisoners of war. Aftermath Later, the Japanese government demanded the release of non-military Japan Coast Guard personnel. In Gra Valkas, the prisoners are interrogated. Out of all the prisoners, the Japanese remain silent. It is decided that uncooperative prisoners will be executed. The other nations and Japan try to negotiate for the return of their prisoners in the Gra Valkas embassy in Leiforia. Asada tries to convince the Gra Valkas diplomat that those coast guards were not military but police. They refused and confirmed their declaration of war on the world. Later, a public broadcast of the execution of prisoners is shown. Once again, another group of Japanese is executed. Later, this battle marks the start of the New World War between World Union Allied Forces and Gra Valkas Empire. Meanwhile, escaped from sinking, Mu place their hope on Japan by handing over their precious Battleship ''La Kasami into Japan for refit, repairs, and upgrading it. Gallery Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Battles